2012-11-23 Spooked Them
Soho the artistic side of New York City is into art, fashion and the finer things in life. What everyone knows about the finer things in life...they're never cheap. Deep pockets books is the reason why a team of four thieves came together. The leader of the group, Iceberg, insists on codenames based around their powers. His logic is, "If the heroes are doin' it...then why can't we?" What he didn't tell his group is that codenames would decrease the chances of anyone blurting out an incriminating name. All a group needs to come apart is one person to get separated right before crying out for someone. If this situation happens, then that person would cry out Iceberg, or the three others, Glitch, Furnace and Inferno. Iceberg's plan is pretty simple to follow. Interface, the fifteen year old blonde computer whiz would touch the highend clothing building taking down the systems. Using his short range electrical burst, Glitch would practically teleport himself into the building avoiding any other electrical detection to the back and then break open the safe. The dark skinned and younger brother to Iceberg, Inferno, would create a fiery backup thanks to his gift of firekinetics. Being a solidly built twenty-one year old that could bench two-fifty without the powers, Iceberg would create his ice armor and become a walking wrecking ball to any cops that came by. Somehow Iceberg learned of his powers early and practiced on them for years. He shot himself nearly ten months ago to check out density, the bullet didn't press anywhere near flesh. That's how this team formed, Iceberg saw an opportunity. Everything about the plan goes smoothly. They arrive in a white van outside of a the clothing store and Interface is starting to work her magic. What the leader forgets to think about is how suspicious an unmarked van and four people gathering near a clothing store that's been closed for our looks. Scarlet Spider peers on a rooftop remaining unseen. He can't attack anyone until a wrong has actually happened. Since the group is just standing there, even the strange looking blonde whose touching the building, he can't bust them for B and E. The blonde, who looks to be in a trance, focuses and eventually her eyes that are rolled up inside her head unroll, "It's done," she says with triumphant in her voice. Everything is going according to plan. Glitch is seconds away from porting when the first of many unplanned events happen. Axiom doesn't do too much patrolling in SoHo itself. Usually because Sif and Thor have it covered. But since they're away more often than not these days, Axiom's been sticking closer to 'home'. Running rooftops and sneaking through alleys, the masked teen in blue and white is in a pretty good mood when he spots an unmarked van and some strange people. Not aware of other heroes in the area yet, Axiom slips his way down a fire escape and into an alley near the store. He's keeping an eye on the group for a moment, waiting for them to actually do something wrong before he crashes any potential parties. It's black friday and Heather flew back home to New York late last night. She was heading to the same clothing store... not to shop, but because she knows the owner and was going to do a little free endorsement work. After all, she knows the owner and has many items -from- there. Her little Toyote hybrid is cut off by the van as it parks out front, and like any typical New Yorker, she lays on her horn and mutters. So she parks down the block a ways, bitching to herself as she locks up and gets out of her car. Slipping into her jacket which she doesn't really -need-, but wears to keep up appearances, she steps out of the car and heads for the store. Seeing the sign in the window as she gets closer, she raises a brow, "Wait, closed? That's not right!" she exclaims as she gets closer and mutters to the folks there. "Whichever one of you is driving, needs to learn how to check your mirrors. You almost flattened me." Of course, the midwestern beauty -is- a rather well known model... in certain circles. Bathing suits, Victoria's Secret... that's the primary way folks might recognize her, but she is wearing far more now than most folks see her in on TV or in magazines. Before everything even begins a honking horn causes the van to stop for the sake of a brake check. Then plan is to now circle and see if the coast will clear up. The van goes around once, then twice and even three times. However, seeing the Toyota is still there the crew decides to call it a day. Scarlet Spider jumps down from the roof and lands right next to her, "Looks like you spooked them," he says it nonchalantly as if a guy dressed as a red and black spider is always dropping down from buildings in New York. He looks about then focuses on the blonde, "Haven't I seen you from somewhere?" Since nothing dangerous seems to be going on, Axiom breaths out a sigh of relief. He wasn't looking forward to a fight since vans usually meant many bad guys and he was solo to his knowledge. He blinks when he spots Heather, recognizing her from Metropolis...since he doesn't look much at those other places she might get recognized from...he blinks. "Huh..." and then there's Scarlet Spider. Fanboy mode, go! Axiom's eyes widen and his smile returns. He starts to leave the alley...only to trip on a discarded bottle. "WAAAH!" THUD. Yes, Axiom just tripped right out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. Yes, he's embarrassed. No, he's not hurt...just another bruise to the pride. "Ow." "Spooked who?" asks Heather as she approaches the store, peering inside and reaching to knock on the door. She pauses before she actually knocks as she catches the reflection of the person speaking in the door. She turns her head towards Ben and raises a slender brow. "Interesting. Why the total changeroo?" she asks as she turns fully to face Ben and gestures to the costume, "I mean the other one has that whole -classic- feel to it. This one just..." And then there's Axiom's entrance. Her blue eyes flicker his way and she shakes her head, "Spandex coming out of the woodwork now." And she turns her head about, looking at nearby rooftops and the like, "Anyone else out there I should know about before they try to come down and scare me out of my wits?" Seeing the young hero land in a ungracious manner Scarlet offers the guy a hand before going back to the blonde. "First, I'm not -him-. That other guy -wishes- he was me," he emphasises the world and the mask holds a great poker face. In reality Scarlet wishes he could be the other one. Not the whole red and blue part, but the Peter aspect. However, Jubilee wouldn't be around if that were to happen, so Ben is starting to rethink the position. "Second, I'm a Spider but we don't have a family or anything. I've even heard there's some type of Spider-Female. So, I'm not really associated with Spider Zero-Point-Five or the girl. You're talking to Spider two-point-O," he says the last part like "Oh." He looks toward the new guy, "You alright over there?" Axiom glances up as he starts to push himself up and smiles, accepting the hand up. The booster follows the spider over to Heather ands takes a few moments to looks Scarlet Spider over while he speaks. Of course, he's pretty much bouncing on the spot with fanboy energy as the older hero goes on. "I'm okay!" he replies quickly, still blushing. "The um, female spider is Spider-Girl. She's not associated with Spider-Man either. I met them b-b-both though and they're really cool and have these awesome powers and if you're neither of them then you're that um, Scarlet Spider guy everyone online isn't sure is r-real or not," he manages to say in one breath. "Oh um, I d-d-don't think anyone else is around unless Beast Boy's on his way back..." Axiom answers Heather, catching his breath. LEaning her head to one side, Heather doesn't seem to react in much of a fangirl manner. She kinda just takes it in stride as she speaks to Scarlet Spider and Axiom. "So wait, you're Spider themed, strong, webs, stick to walls... but you're not Spider-Man. You're not associated with him... wow. Total trademark infringement." She shakes her head and mutters, "You guys oughta all get secret decoder rings, or form a club with a secret handshake and all. I swear, it's gettin' so folks need a program to tell everyone apart in this town these days." But she shrugs her shoulders, almost a visible sign that she's mentally switching tracks... then she offers a hand to Spider. "I'm Heather Danielson, nice t'meetcha. And... who'd I spook by the way?" A long black, satin skirt is paired with an emerald green silk blouse. The sound of the four inch heels of her black leather boots snap along the sidewalk as Teles makes her way down the street. Her arm is linked with Jynn's and a warm laugh comes from her. Her hair is done in a wavy look and the sides loosely pulled back, showing off the silver, diamon and ruby jewelry she wears around her neck and in her ears. "I still can't believe she had the nerves to give you her number while I was sitting there. She's lucky she survived the encounter." As she talks, her fangs are easily seen. Jynn shakes his head as he and Teles walks up the street, he does look slightly annoyed but soon laughs. He is wearing a pair of black baggy jeans with a white and black dress down polo shirt with a pair of black Nikes on his feet. His arm is linked with Teles's arm, "Well I'm just glad you were able to keep your temper. That would've ended badly if you didn't." he tells her. THough as they walk up the street, he notices a few others nearby speaking and right in front of the jewelry store he is planning on taking Teles to. "Well lets get that finger of yours sized and finally get that engagement ring on it." he smiles as he leans over and kisses Teles. Ben rolls his eyes at the term "copyright enfringement' as he continues to stand speaking with Heather. "I can't help that I turned out this way," he says unaware that there's a pair of people approaching and that one of them knows him. He looks to Heather, "There's a bajillion Heathers that came before you. There'll be a bajillion more...There will be Spiders after us and after them if the world continues to go as it does. Looking to Axiom, "If you see any of them, let them know I'm about. I'd love to speak with Spider-Girl and Spider-Dufu-I mean, Spider-Boy. I just think he's a little scared of being outshined by yours truly," Scarlet says scathing with sarcasm, hate and other negativity. He looks about hearing the word engagement the takes a small leap back on instinct. The extended fangs catch him by surprise but only after he lands. He recognizes the face long before the fangs even become an issue. The woman he knows quite well...it's his boss. Although, the fangs are a VERY new development. Axiom frowns at Heather a moment before Scarlet Spider catches his attention. "Spider-Boy is j-just a comic book character..." he trails off, a little confused. "I c-c-can try to let them know you want to talk but um...I haven't talked with either of them in awhile and its hard to find them and," he frowns a little at the negativity but lets it go. The sudden leaping makes Axiom jump too. He looks towards Teles and Jynn and pauses. Fangs catch his attention quickly and Axiom goes on guard. Fangs really aren't something that jump out at a distance and scream 'notice me!' right away. Besides, Heather's getting frustrated here. "Right. Got it. But... -who- did I spook? For the third time." She asks towards Spider-Dude. She looks towards Axiom and well, she would say something about the relative youthfulness of his appearance but for two details. One, it's Friday, and two, she doesn't really look much older than eighteen or nineteen herself. She does however, glance over at the approaching couple, eyeing Jynn briefly in that... I think I know him... expression, before turning her blue eyes to his companion. You know, the general... hrm, who's he with? Mindset as she checks out the other woman. Silver eyes sparkle as Teles lets out another rich laugh. "As I said... She's lucky. With all that's happened, I'm not feeling particularly generous." Her shoulders roll into a shrug before she takes the time to let her eyes roam the immediate surroundings. A brow arches at those she notices looking before she just smirks, tips of those fangs flashing again. Seeing his boss is just too much. He looks at the duo, "I have no idea who they are," his voice is gruffer now like he's trying to change it. Looking at Axiom, "Find me again. We'll talk heroics over a hot dog," he gives a nod at the teen then looks at Heather. After a few moments his finger snaps as realization kicks in, "I saw you in Victoria Secret once. Not bad. I've seen better a Victoria Secret model though...Half-Asian. Nice legs," he says before giving a playful growl. Sure the model thing is an inside joke but the real model didn't need to know that. Sadly, Scarlet doesn't cover his voice on that last bit allowing insteresting questions to form as he swings away. Axiom shrugs to Heather. "Bad g-g-guys?" he guesses. He's easily the youngest one there at sixteen. Ben's statement makes him pretty much light up and he nods quickly. THe comment about Victoria Secret makes the teen blush. He watches Scarlet go and then turns back to Heather. There's a pause as he opens his mouth to say something only to be cut off by his phone going off. Taking it out, he glances at the text that he's got and his eyes go wide. "Oh man," Axiom squeaks. "Sorry b-but I gotta run and go help someone it was nice seeing you again, bye!" he rambles out in one breath, putting his phone away and dashing off pretty quickly. Apparently an Axiom-emergency has come up. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs